


Paradox

by YlanaDeLaurwen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars VII, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Emperor Hux, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux Has No Chill, Hux needs sleep, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlanaDeLaurwen/pseuds/YlanaDeLaurwen
Summary: It has begun. The destruction of the Republic. He stood on the survey now. The general of the first order - on the finalizer Kylo Ren, but as much as they dislike each other, they are very similar. |Kylux|





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362271) by justus. 



> *smirks* thanks for clicking my ff. Hope you enjoy your reading! ^-^  
> \- It requested to my german fanfic on fanfiktion.de -

Nearly parallel light. High achievement density. Monochromatically, depending on the lasermedium and a high coherence. - What wanted Hux more?   
This weapon was an ultimatum. His ultimatum and now here he stood.  
Before so many Stormtroopers, before his subordinate and possible his friend Phasma whom he could probably count as only to his circle of friends.   
Here, now on the bitter cold ice planet he stood on an elevation, under him his subordinates who saw expectantly to him up.   
Execute commands of Snoke, the Supreme leader, give orders from himself; this stood at the uppermost place for him. For something else he had no time and no nerves. Now he wanted to prove Snoke that he is the only one who earns the guidance of the first order. No old bag, no braggarts and already no Kylo Ren who was of accidental manner not here but itself rather barricaded in the ship.  
However, also this was not his problem. He stood before a lot of more important fact - namely the destruction of the new republic. As the first order was rising the senat did nothing against them and this will become there disaster today. Reason for this nonintervention existed less of disinterest or fear, but that the founders of the first order have nested in her own rows. As small parasites. Unobtrusively and, nevertheless, destructively. Hux had to holdback a grin with the thought of the cunning.  
Perhaps, there were every now and then smaller uprisings, however, nothing appreciable for the general. However, now the setting of the Hosnian- system and with it also the senate and his chancellor Lanever Villecham approached them by the star killer base. Everything would be destroyed by this thoughtout construct of the laser. No life. No revolutions.   
No possible attack plans about which Hux had to make other brainwork.  
This destruction have some goods and apart from the egoism this served only as an other  example for the fact that with the first order and his Supreme-Leader was not to be joked. They were the power. The one and only ture power and this also radiated her general with the flamecoloured hair. He was the embodiment of the first order. He was the first order!  
Slowly Hux stepped forwards and after deep breathing he crossed his hands, as usual, behind his back. To work today not, in order as usual coldly and regularly, but because he wanted to hide the shivering what made a way along his body.   
"Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder", hetried to remain quiet, with hisaddress, however, his voice caught in to tremble. So much euphoria flowed through his veins. So he became louder and powerfully and his shaking voice fulfilled the whole place before him. Everybody heard him, everybody was curious on the words and all engineers on theFinalizer waited only for his order to fire. So fast and effective as possible.  
"All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this", a feeling of power and unsteady phatos pulled through his body and he was not able anymore to maintain his stiff position, because shaking before strength, the crossed fingers freed themselves behind his back and the right hand shot forwards, only to lend more statement, infront of his words, with strong pushes than his loud voice already acted. "As the last day of the Republic!", with widened eyes and shaking lips your hand shot down again and behind his back. There wasn't a quiet feeling to reach again the ground, figuratively, because the devotee raised theire left arms in a rushing and turned in the direction of laser. Now on the Finalizerthere ruled active activity. Prepared, the final words of general Hux still in theire ears, for firing the ray.  
The last nearly the final word: "Fire!", gave them the final pull to set in motion all levers to meetthe order of the general.   
With an unbelievable output of the red laser what half existed of an eardeafening bang and humming blew by the air and shook with her generated wind the coat of Hux. He had to have delivered astately picture, however, the looks were directed upon their death-bringer whos shot in space.   
Fascinates and, nevertheless, a little bit worried theredhaired general saw up in the sky. The light burned in his eyes, however, he had no chance to turn awayof it. The picture which came up to him was too amusing. Too hard the feeling of satisfaction to destroy the republic and, nevertheless it resonated worry. Had they exactly calculated the strength of the laser? Did he not damage their planet?   
This destructive strength needed to extinguish only seconds around to destroy a planet and Hux could not risk, to lead his troups in a suicide. Is that why Ren stayed on the ship?  
Did he suspect something? It would not be surprising, he leave Hux to this destiny, but so many followers of the first order?   
Hux' side of the nose shooked. In his eyes it's stung even more. He did not dare to wink.  
In the meantime, Kylo Ren stood at the big windowfront of the Finalizer. His look directed in the infinite galaxy where only a few kilometres before them the lader appeared. As in slow motion he pursued this. The face, as usual, behind a mask hidden, the hands clinging in the fixture before him. Fascination was no expression for what he just saw. All that. This construction, theeverlasting simulations with which Hux really got on his nerves, the perfectionist's broad before Snoke and then this power and power of destruction.  
His certain aversion, the strange an much different hate on the general grew pale for one moment and was substituted it by pride and respect.  
Respect for the approach, for the steadfastness to resist one and even more degradations. To put through his aims like no one else. The routine and order which he never understood and which was only restricting for him has just proved what can put out to control them -and Hux controlled them like no one else and probably also as the only one. Nobody could ever resist himand this landmark of weapon technology.   
The laser split itself, the calculation exactly, so that he reached the single planets and when they arrived, it was like a supernova. The destructions strength was so extensively high and fast that actually nobody would had succeeded in leaving the planets on time. The lasers hit, how a needle through the skin. Collision, tense and then finally. Nothing could oppose to them. The sign of the first order. Not only the destruction, but also the preassignment. Thetactics. The unpredictable.   
For one moment Ren got the oppressive feeling to want to pat Hux on the shoulder and congratulate him. For his work, for his staying powerand the strength of any humiliation. 

 

\---

 

 

Rest had come. The republic and her senate extinguished. For one moment Hux granted time for himself, still working, but not powered from new knowledge to them what he or Ren, mayb also Snoke needed, the engineers of wide figures typedin the data benches and checked all measurements of the Finalizer and the star killer base once more on possible mistakes.   
The excitement had lain down and back only one adequate gravity remained. - He could not deny that he was tired. All strain for few minutes of the devastation and an other decay of a big system. He felt the emerging rings under his eyes. - But nobody should see these.Never show a moment of weakness. This had bashed his father to him literally. The shower which ran through him came suddenly, however, he covered this up, by a jerky movement on the bridge, crossed the hands firmly behind his back and stepped to the windowfront where few hours ago still the knight of Renhad stood and would have nearly congratulated him. But he knew nothing about it. His look was valid for the galaxy. He was always valid for her. Briefly he allowed to close his eyes for a moment and deeply breathe. To a yawn resisting, he pulled his lips and examined himself his Commander which under his seemingly alert look, full work performed, even a little more slowly than still few hours ago.   
A side glance to the chronometre meant to him that it was already 0134. Unambiguously too late for a long day and unambiguously no suitable moment to long for nearness, to be held at least for a ä few minutes of somebody. . .  
With the last order of his side, he walked in the sameaccurate position along the bridge, like in the morning before. Only when he was in the way to his rooms, he resolved, not without loosening other examining look, his positions, sinking the hands to his sides, relaxing the face and exhaling deeply and noisy.   
Probably trifle which every IT engineeron the ship does daily around 100 spots, however, he might show no weakness, had to look always healthy and fresh, even if he had only six hours of sleep in the whole the last three days. To go to the urge, himself now with the hand through the face, heresisted. - To his luck, because thus in thoughts detailed, he did not seem to have got the knight of Ren who had leant in a small distance on the wall against his door. The helmet exceptionally under the arm, instead of on the head and with slightly open lips. The general twisted internally the eyes. He wanted rest. At least for more than three hours on one day.   
"What do you want?", however, he wrung from himself to ask the black-hairy man, looking ignorant in his face when he was opening the door with his own code.  
"I wanted to ask for a short conversation, if you do not mind." - Well, so trimmed for peace today?  
With a small nod, Hux showed his consent and let him in before himself.   
"Now?", he wanted to know. His time was precious, like his sleep which he needed now urgently.   
"Supreme Leader Snoke hands over to you his congratulations, because you were not present today", his voice one could mark no emotion, also to his stiff look not.  
"I dealt too much. If something had still beenexceptionally important, one would have informed me", a sharp answer suppressed itself Hux and nodded to the dark grey sofa, because he really had no strength to stand and Ren did not make the appearance that this was already everything.   
With richly big, almost already roofs to big distance, they sat down on the seat possibility. Hux did not plan ro say something and if to show his opponent nothing more, he wanted to prevent him by no means in the walking.   
"General, I wanted to congratulate you personally on this victory", this sentence ripped Hux out of his sleepy trance. "Here you have accomplished work that no other condition would have brought", in Ren's eyes something sparkled, only briefly, but long enough to confuse the Genral. - He had just destroyed a system, how could a brief flicker in the eyes of his competitor confuse him?!   
"Thank you", he only managed to bring out dry and his eyes narrowed in surprise as another yawn tried to sneak his throat out.  
"You seem tired, Genral. I should take up your time nolonger", Ren easily bent the head to the right and scrutinised his opponent. It was just particularly difficult for him to be reserved from his head, nevertheless, he wanted to find out in unfathomable manner the thoughts of the redhead. 

 

"That's it, I just wanted to tell you and congratulate Snoke's congratulations."  
Hux nodded tiredy.  
"Can I do something good for you?" - Let me sleep? - "No, let it be good, I-", but he stopped. It would be too stupid to admit weakness in front of him. "- Am tired?", Ren completed his sentence and looked him in the eyes.  
The mood was down and Hux sighed.  
"I know the feeling, General, all too well, you should rest." - No! Not so!  
"Stay, Ren," Hux demanded almost as in one of his orders, and to his astonishment the knight remained seated. Without complaining, destroying something or hurling it with his power to the next wall. He just sat down and looked at him. Almost expectant. - And so they stayed. Hours might have passed, in which they only talked to each other and eventually Hux was overcome by his tiredness.  
The next time he woke up, the first thing that struck him was the chronometer, which indicated 1127. Almost frightened, he jumped up, but no one had ever tried to contact him. Was that perhaps the respect he exercised and that was why they silenced him quietly? But something held him in place. Not a weight, shackles, or anything else, no, it was simple warmth that told him to stay lying. Without being aware of what he was doing or with whom he was dealing, he nestled once, at least once, closer to that source of despair. But a now irregular uplifting made him raise his head again, and as if his worst nightmare and the most adventurous thing he could ever have imagined had met, he looked into the brown, sleepy eyes of Kylo Ren. Startled, he jumped up and now came movement in the body, which had been under him a few seconds ago.  
"I-" Hux began unusually taciturn, but only felt a gentle and warm pressure on his wrists, caused by the man across from him.  
"See you on the bridge, Hux," and as soon as this moment had arrived, Ren had disappeared so quickly. From the sofa, from the rooms, but not from Hux's thoughts. Although he had taken the comforting warmth with him and allowed him to shiver slightly, just a wild fire was burning in his interior.  
"Ren," whizzed through his mind and left him no other thought. Neither why he was there in the morning, nor why they both acted so unreasonably and, in Hux's opinion, so chaotic.  
The thought persisted, from his morning routine to the appearance on the bridge, where Ren was already standing on the window front.  
Hux panicked, he hid this emotion behind a monotonous mask he had perfected for years, folded his shaking hands behind his back, and stepped beside him.  
"Ren," he said, with the strength in the voice he wanted.  
"General," Ren turned a little to him, a black strand almost hid his sight and yet went the look with which he thought of him by his marrow. - Hux did not know what and when something had changed so drastically between them, but he noticed the tilting of his cold wall.  
Ren did not have to dwell on the redhead's thoughts to understand him. Himself burdened the same questions. His action in the morning and their unusually calm encounter on the bridge. But no matter what had just begun to capsize, he was sure to explore this further. With one last look at Hux beside him, who was studying him with big, bright eyes, he looked ahead into the galaxy.

So infinitely wide and unfathomed, how exactly what they still faced together.


End file.
